


Trip a little light

by Starbucksgothic



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Mush, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbucksgothic/pseuds/Starbucksgothic
Summary: Like something is brewing about to begin.  Theo is a shy artist just trying to get by and helping the banks family. What happens when Mary Poppins visits the bank's kids and turns his world upside down. And what of that handsome lamp lighter that catches his eye.Will mostly follow the plot line of Mary Poppins returns. Not finished.





	Trip a little light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with writing structure so sorry if it's hard to read. Helpful writing tips and comments would be great. Writing is just a hobby and I don't really have a schedule for writing. So I'll mostly update when I get the inspiration or the desire to write for this. This is not finished yet but idk how ya get the damn question mark thingy at the chapter thing.

 Part 1

The day that marked theo's biggest adventure started off with disaster.  
  
The Bank's house was loud and in a flurry. Water soaked Theo's upper body as he tried to keep the water in the sink. Ellen kept shouting to the kids as Michael Banks tried to fix the pipes. Between trying to keep the water down and trying not to soak himself Theo briefly thought of sitting in the sink but didn't want to risk getting his clothes further soaked. He didn't keep many clothes at the Bank's house seeing as he didn't actually live there. The pipes soon were turned off by John. Distantly Theo heard a pounding of the door and wondered how Anne got the plumbers here so fast.  
  
Theo kept sputtering and coughing for a few seconds. He stood there with his dark blue shirt soaked clinging to his small frame. Blond hair clung to his face.  
  
"Thank you, Theo, you're a saint." Jane laughed as she handed him a small towel.  
  
He huffed but smiled and nodded at her. She replied with a little smirk, turned and walked into the parlor with Michael banks. As Theo scrubbed his face and sun-blond hair he could hear Michael banks arguing with someone. He was brought out of his pause when Ellen clicked her tongue.  
  
"Oi! Out of this kitchen with that wet mess young man."She pushed Theo towards the stairs giving his shirt a pointed glance.  
  
He chuckled as he passed through the short entrance way and looked into the parlor. There were two businesses men who Mr. Banks was arguing with. One was a tall, gentle-looking man, the other was a bit stuffy looking, with glasses sitting high on his nose. Theo playfully ruffled Georgie's hair before rushing up to the nursery.  
  
There was a small room off of the nursery, usually where nannies would usually sleep. Theo went to the small drawer next to the window. As he grabbed a new green shirt he looked out the window enjoying the view of the cherry trees.  
  
Theo's hand itched with the urge to paint again. 


End file.
